The arrangements described herein are directed toward the field of small, hand-held electronic devices such as personal data assistants (PDAs), personal information managers (PIMs), two-way pagers and the like. In particular, the described systems and methods provide the user of a hand-held device with the ability to input data with a minimal amount of key strokes, and includes a keyboard structure that is optimized for use substantially with the thumbs.
In a two-way paging system that provides two-way, full text messaging, there is a need to permit the user to initiate messages and to respond to messages in a timely fashion and with text entirely created by the user on a communication device. In order to keep the form factor of the device small enough to be worn on the body of the user, such as with a belt clip, the input device should be small, have a minimal number of keys, and be optimized for use with a minimal number of key strokes. Known systems have attempted to address these needs by incorporating virtual keyboards or pen-based systems for user inputs to the device, but such systems require the user to input data in an unfamiliar manner. Additionally, in a small hand-held messaging device, such as a two-way pager, these systems prove awkward to use.
In order to provide a hand-held electronic device that permits a user the opportunity to enter data into an address book, a calendar, a task list, an email or other message or a similar text file that requires user-generated data, this application describes an input device that is oriented to be operated substantially through use of the thumbs. This is accomplished first by providing a keyboard with a minimal number of keys, but with the keys representing the alphabet generally placed in the same order as they would appear on a standard keyboard, such as in a standard QWERTY or a DVORAK keyboard layout. The use of a keyboard layout that is familiar to the user enables the user to immediately use the device without having to hunt for the keys he or she wishes to use.
Although the layout is similar to a standard keyboard, the keys are placed at an orientation and in a particular shape that attempts to maximize the surface area of the thumb hitting the key and to provide the user with a comfortable position of the hands for data input. Also, the orientation encourages input by the thumbs, which the inventors of the present invention have discovered to be faster and more accurate in small hand-held electronic devices than touch-typing or “hunting and pecking” typing.
The device preferably includes an additional input means for control of functions that might otherwise be controlled by a keyboard that included function keys. To encourage data entry using thumbs and again to minimize the number of keys on the keyboard, the device may also include a thumb-wheel for control of menus to select forms and functions relevant to data input. The thumb-based wheel is preferably position in close proximity to the keyboard to enable the easy transition from thumb-based typing to thumb control of forms and functions via the thumb-wheel.
In addition to hardware features that encourage optimal data entry through the use of thumbs, several software features that are designed to minimize keystrokes and aid data entry are also provided.